A Thunder and Lightning AU Story
by DG and Reed
Summary: You know I wanna tell you readers something about the kind of night my brother and I had when we were still teenagers. It was hectic, out of sorts, and extremely ludacris. I mean we were sort of like Batman and Robin or some dynamic duo in a buddy cop film. T for some language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO, This is a mini fanfic of Thunder and Lightning. It is AU, and well...I hope you enjoy it. It is 10 chapters, or Eleven. Don't know yet. Other Titans will pop up in the story, and I hope whoever little may read this story enjoy it. And thank you. Lightning = Tavis /Thunder = Gan**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, nor the characters. They go to the respectful owners and creators. Seriously.**

**A THUNDER AND LIGHTNING AU STORY**

**CHAPTER 1**

You know I wanna tell you readers something about the kind of night my brother and I had when we were still teenagers. It was hectic, out of sorts, and extremely ludacris. I mean we were sort of like Batman and Robin or some dynamic duo in a buddy cop film.

I remember when it all began when Ms Rosabell our foster mother told us to watch her son and a couple of his friends. And when she told us this I immediately thought why in the Hell did she decide that?

First off, the number one thing you should know about Tavis and I is that we're probably the least likely people in the universe that would be running a daycare center, or leading any little kid groups of some sort. The kids would end up lost, neglected, and not kept an eye on because Tavis and I would be too busy arguing or something along the lines of that, so... yeah, we were not good babysitters.

Anyway, we were given the order of babysitting Will and his friends.

It had started off pretty easy. When Ms Rosabell went on her nightshift at the hospital, and was out the door. The kids started occupying themselves, and they weren't complaining or anything so Tavis and I went to our small cramped bedroom and did our homework and listened to some oldies rock.

"Hey, brothers," Toni said aknocking at our door rather loudly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," was our reply in unison.

When she walked in she appeared to be clad in some rather revealing clothing. But it's not like my brother and I were staring, it's just this wasn't her. But then again, since she started dating this dude she's changed.

Giving us nervous smiles, she held her hands firmly looking at her toes. "Hiya guys." She stared distractedly at our Simple Minds poster. "Can ya guys do me a favor?"

Tavis and I shrugged. "Yeah, sure what is it?" We again, said in unison while I was flipping through the pages of some science textbook, and Tavis was fixing the light to his book light with a screwdriver.

"I'm staying a night at Isaiah's again," she said quickly without stopping. "If Ms 'Bell asks where I am in the morning just tell her I'm at a friend's house. You guys can think up some random name. It's not like she has time to learn our friends names or anything. So seeya!"

We didn't even bother saying anything in reply. We just nodded our heads right after she shut the door. Bad timing? It always was.

If you believe it or not, Toni and I used to go out, but she was too straight forward and insecure for me. She expected compliments from me every waking moment but I was too awkard when it came to crud like that. So, we broke up because I couldn't compliment her enough, nor show her that much affection, and I thought she were to be the kind of girl with her boundaries set.

Was it yesterday she came home smelling like some type of plant? If you know what I mean...

"Isn't she dating that arsonist?" Asked Tavis. He then cursed when he found that he'd almost gotten the book light to turn on but soon after burning out. "'Didn't yesterday he burn down Mod's place on Grand?"

"No." I shook my head. "It was that ex movie actresses place. She had gotten third degree burns. Or at least that's what I heard on the news this morning?"

"What time is it anyway?"

"6:45pm."

"Shoot, we need to order the kids pizza don't we?"

I sighed and closed the textbook. "I guess so, we don't want Will's friends coming home to their parents, saying we 'starved them.'"

And I'll give you a warning what occured next. Tavis and I walked into the living room and the television had been left on, but it being really dark outside no lights were on and the room was dark. Tavis pulling out a flashlight he always had on him turned it on and don't you know, the kids weren't lying on the floor.

Therefore, we apparently started freaking out like mad men.

"Fug!" Tavis cursed. Running his fingers through his spikey blond hair frustratedly. "It's been proven of this damned experiment, we aren't babysitters!"

I didn't say anything. I immediately started looking in every room of the house. Hypervenilating and cursing a storm inside my head in the process.

I poked my head inside every room.

No kids.

If this was a sitcom this would've been the right moment for the live studio audience to make their "oohs' and 'awws" or laugh because of how tough and sorry our situation seemed. And then there'd be commercial.

I hoped that God was helping us out in this situation because before you know it. Tavis and I mentally knew and agreed on actually going out of the house and searching for them. But before actually doing that; going out of the house and searching for them, we looked inside our fenced in back yard, and still no such luck.

Maybe if this had been any other roommate we would've worried about it the next day after we'd awoken in the morning, but I'm talking Ms Rosabelle's _baby_. Precious precious gift. If anything were to happpen to Will our butts would be on the line that would immediately cut if she were to come home not greeted by her angel.

Seriously, one time she had to throw out this one chick who had apparently slapped Will when he told her she was ugly. She was taken away in an ambulance, and had never been seen again. We heard she was somewhere in Central City trying to marry this billionaire.

A dire situation it so happened to be when not finding him in the backyard, doggy house(we didn't own a pet, but we still had one for some reason?), swing set, everywhere! - in the mangy looking backyard. We didn't find those kids.

Rosabelle's job were to be in jeopardy and our lives too, if we didn't find Will and his friends.

"Come on Bro," Tavis said opening the front door. "We don't have a choice but to find these lackeys!" He looked tense, frustrated, and annoyed. His signature look as it was.

I followed behind him as we walked out the house.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Um, enthusiastically or kindly review? I'll reply. :D**

**-DG, out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, this is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, nor the characters. They go to their respectful owners. I swear.**

**A THUNDER AND LIGHTING AU STORY**

**CHAPTER 2**

"We don't have any money," I said patiently to my brother. "If we did we would've gotten to eat lunch today."

"But Gan!" He looked more pissed. "What do we use as transportaion, there aren't any buses. And we can't afford a taxi. Nor do we wanna walk around the neighborhood this time of night. What the Hell do we do?"

"What reason do ya think I must know that answer?!"

"Because you're the oldest!"

"By ten minutes." I held up both of my hands in a high fiv-ing position. "Did Argent take the car?"

The look he gave me told me the answer. Dammit. Just this night did she have to go to that freaking wretch Isaiah's.

'Well I guess we have to take a Taxi," I said defeatedly. "I guess we'll have to act on impulse whenever he asks for the money."

Tavis shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

When we finally catch a cab we get in and sit in silence. In that silent moment I watched the money add up every corner he turned.

$13.30..

$15.50... ...$$$

Adding up it did once Tavis told him to "stop here." And once he did that he told us the given amount; that was at a whopping $30.00, and he hadn't turned more than 4 blocks. He hadn't even taken us down the Jump City strip.

Tavis and I held nervous looks. In a movie when chiz like that this actually did happen the characters can somehow manage to make a break for it, and in some strange way before we even put our hands on the door handles that let us out, he gave us a knowing smile shaking his head.

"You boys don't have money do you?"

Tavis laughed nervously. "No, sir..we- we don't"

"No, sorry sir. " I shook my head quickly, with wide eyes. "We don't. We can mow your lawn or somethin', sorry for the inconvi-"

The taxi driver held up his hand. "Boy, shut up. It's fine. You guys don't have to pay."

"Seriously?" Tavis and I asked, you know, in unison.

"Nah, you guys look like good kids." He chuckled, "and by the looks of it you two don't seem to be in a good situation. You lose somethin'?"

"Some kids." Tavis said dryly.

"Ah, those little rascals just don't know when to stop runnin' do they?"

We laughed nervously, shaking our heads. Those kids sure didn't.

The man waving us bye, we got out of the Taxi and we were before a house, that seemed familiar in a way, and suspicious as well, since we did so happen to see Toni walk inside this get up of a house when we were to have passed it.

"She spends anight at this ranshacked peice of shit?" Asked Tavis in disbelief. "This looks like some place where you sell-"

"Yeah." He didn't have to finish his sentence. I knew what he'd been about to say. "I know."

When we walked inside the house we heard yelling and glass. Toni's thick New Zealand accent could be heard in the arguing. We decided to not immediately enter the room yet because we weren't sure if we were even allowed in here, or if there was bad timing.

"Isaiah, whaut the Hell were you thinking," we heard her scream. "Like seriously, I'm gone for like fiifteen minutes at the gas statshun and you're already burning down a high school, I mean come on. If you want me to be your girlfriend you have to stop doing arson."

We heard Isaiah growl. "You don't obiviously understand that what I do is MY business, Toni. And we aren't breakin' up unless I say so."

"But the school, you could be seriously arrested." She sounded as if she were crying. "I'm leaving, when the police show up I'm not gonna be in yawr felth."

He must've grabbed her harshly or something because before you know it, she was screaming in agony or something and that'd been the same time we came into the room they were in.

He had her arm in a rough pinch, his nails were digging into her skin harder and harder. Before Tavis and I could beat the living daylights out of him we were already hearing sirens outside the house.

Shit.

"You freaking wretch," cursed Tavis. "Get your freaking hands off of her!"

"Yeah, before we beat your butt," I added. "Take your arms off her...NOW!"

Isaiah, that ugly bastard gave us these smirks that would've made God himself come down from Heaven and give him a blow with lightning. It's like we held this staring competition for a billion seconds before he let go of her. She immediatey ran to our side. She immediately wrapped her arms around me. "Guys can we go home, NOW. Before the police-"

Toni didn't even get to finsh her sentence because she was already being taken away. They had handcuffed her, and they were taking her away. It wouldn't have bothered us that much as it did, but then the policemen were giving Isaiah a pat on the back for calling in on her, for helping them out, and their job was more easier on finding the suspect: Toni.

She protested, she bucked, she screamed, but they wouldn't let go of her. They even searched through the back pocket of her super short skirt finding two small lighters, and a pack of big matches that had a big caution sign on them.

"Sir!" I exclaimed loudly, "Isaiah, that man in the yellow and red leather jacket was the one to burn that school down."

But the police officer wouldn't listen. He only said "stay out of trouble, and have a good night."

Toni's life was practically ruined.

As the police officers walked out of the house, and channel 6 news had been done questioning Isaiah, Tavis and I were staring bullets through his head. Immediately when the news van, police cruisers, and the crowd of people left I quickly lunged at him. If he hadn't laughed once that door shut he wouldn't have been my punching bag.

I didn't care if Tavis was trying to hold me back and try to stop me, it didn't work. When he managed to get a few punches in I just punched and didn't care. I would;ve held back, but I couldn't. Eventually my fists did become tired but the damage was done. His face had two black eyes, and his lip was split open.

He'd wake up in a little while.

"Woah, bro," said Tavis his eyes wide. "I've never seen you get this angry."

"Yeah, well..." I leaned against the wall tiredly. "You see me now."

After maybe two minutes, we continued on the search for the kids. We walked out the house and prayed he wouldn't call the cops on us. But then again, if he'd called the cops he would've been putting himself in deep water.

Walking out the house we saw that the Taxi we took earlier was parked outside the house. It was the same tiaxi driver too.

"What the heck happened to you boys?" He asked as we got in. "You guys kill someone or something?"

Tavis and I glanced at each other before replying.

"No, our friend did," Tavis answered.

"She supposedly burnt down that school around the block," I said after.

He didn't question us further. He simply asked us where we'd like to go from here.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Reply:**

**IndieSoundsCool: Thanks for your one review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the characters, nor that scary movie the Grudge. Trust me. I don't. They all go to their respectful owners.**

**A THUNDER AND LIGHTNING AU STORY**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next place we decided to go was to the house of one of Will's friends. It wasn't any of the ones who were missing with Will, it was a different dude who always gets him in trouble at school. Will could have possibly been there because he goes there whenever he's bored, or when he just wants to hang out with the dude. But the thing was when we stopped in front of the house. There appeared to have been a party going on.

The lawn was littered with red cups, streamers, and passed out people. Tavis and I were mortified.

Let me tell ya, if I could count the amount of times I stepped on a persons hand, or about stepped in a puddle of puke. I couldn't.

Once we walked inside we were appalled by what we saw. This wasn't something I'd like to ever recall but peer pressure was by far, over used in this house. There was so much smoke, and I was suddenly so hungry. I'd never seen so much of this use. It made me wanna be more aware of the kind of people Will hung out with.

"Kom," a girl in black hair and blue eyes said angrily to this one chick who seemed quite dazed. "I knew you stole my money. But how can that be when I gave you the rest of my paycheck last week?"

"I dunno," The dazed girl, or Koma slurred. "I spent it. I needed more money. I'll pay you back tommorow,'kay? Now will you stop blockin' my way, I need to get through."

The blue eyed girl looked at her furiously, yet calm. "No, Koma because I want to let you know something. You are to never be in my room ever again, nor borrow any money from me again. You obviously need help."

In case you're wondering reader. Tavis and I had been trying to not gawkk at them as we stood there watching the scene, but we couldn't help but have some interest in it. Everyone else in the room was gawking too.

"Move Donna, I gotta call X," Koma said frustratedly as she tried to get past Donna. But Donna weren't to have that happen. She gave her a defying look.

"No, Koma." She crossed her arms. "You're going to either give me back the money you may have in your pocket, or you're going to go up to your room because I can't take your behaviour any longer."

"But we're friends!"

Donna cocked her head to the side. "If you were my friend you would've been respectful in MY house, you would've gone sober, you would've paid rent two days ago. Not hightail your butt in here like this, when you've started the party. And guess what, I'm a designated driver."

Koma laughed, still trying to pass her, but still she wouldn't be allowed through. "Cum on Donna, I'll be better tomorrow, it's not my fault you have to be everyone's mommy and designated driver. Jus let me through."

"No, go up stairs."

"No, let me through. Pleez."

"No, or I'll call your sister to come and pick you up," Donna threatened. "Because I know how hurt and embrassed she would be to see you like this. Wait- but you know what/ I might just do it now."

Donna had turned around, and I'm guessing she'd been about to go to a house phone but to Koma's chagrin Koma grabbed Donna's ponytail and pulled her back. "You can't call my sister! She hates me."

"But she can help YOU!" Yelled Donna pissed, as she pushed Koma away from her. "And don't touch me, or you'll have to walk your butt somewhere else. I'll have your things sent to you tomorrow!"

Kom's face turned red. "You wouldn't dare do that." She pushed Donna back and turned to walk away. But Donna wouldn't let that do without a fight.

Tavis and I moved a bit when their scuffle happened. Their was a lot of grunting and cursing. Hair pulling and scratching. Kicking and punching.

The guys seemed to have been entertained by this because some were on Donna's side, but a majority were on Koma's, they were betting money, probably turned on. Two hot chicks fightning was kind of hot, but seriously it was a bit flustering. Nonetheless, Tavis and I mutually sided with Donna.

Obviously, she knew how and what to do in a fight. She knew the exact time to duck and hit. Koma obiously was a bit sloppy because she was buzzed.

After perhaps, five minutes, Donna shut the door after she threw Koma out, and then consulted with a girl with blonde hair and red boots. After the blonde headed girl walked away Tavis and I approached her.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly. She seemed to know who we were, but we didn't know who she was. "What do you guys need, Gan and Tavis?"

She must have seen our face expressions because she laughed and said, "you guys are talked about quite a lot by Will and a couple of faces around here, so ya know when word gets around about someone or somethin,' I catch onto it quickly."

We nodded understandly.

"Have you seen Will?" Asked Tavis. "You know, the fat boy with the dingy grey hoody, ye tall, he has big nostrils."

"Yes, of course." She said, nodding, her face turned into a frown. "I actually have seen him, and I'm guessing he isn't supposed to be here?"

"No." It was of course said in unison.

"Oh, well him and his friends, right? Went upstairs." She picked up a spilt cup on the ground that'd rolled onto her feet. "I would escort you guys up there, but you obviously see there are some things I have to take care of."

Leaving her to whatever business she had to take care of we went upstairs to locate Will. We looked in every room. And about to give up, we opened the last door that was at the end of the hall and we found him and his friends. They were drinking some cokes and watching a scary film. I think it was the Grudge.

"Hey!" Said Tavis. "We've been lookin' for you little sh-"

"Kids," I countered in over Tavis before he cursed. "Why did you all decide to pull crap like this?"

Will shrugged. "We were bored, Melvin wanted to watch the Grudge, we knew where to find it."

"Hey, I'm Larry." We looked over at the bad influence who'd said that and gave him a cross look. Tavis and I knew this little guy anywhere. He bagged groceries at the grocery store, was a Bruce Wayne fanatic, and followed this one dude around a lot who we only ever saw around when he was visiting this one hot chick who lives in one of the apartment buildings around here.

I entertwine my hands and patiently asked, "Larry, why are you doing this?"

He looked at us scaredly with his raccoon eyes. "What must you me-"

"We mean," Tavis grumbled. "Why can't you - a fourteen year old dwarf, play with kids your own age?"

He shrugged. "Cuz little kids actually listen to you?"

Tavis and I exchanged incredulous looks. The Hell they do.

"Well, your arugument can't really be proven," I reasoned, "because they don't listen to us, and Melvin you could watch the Grudge at our house."

She didn't say anything. She just held that stupid "imaginary" teddy bear to herself, and continued watching the movie. I still wasn't over the fact that they were watching a scary film it needed to be turned off. Tavis was one step ahead of me. He walked over to the TV, stepped in front of the children, ignoring all their protest, he turned off the TV, or tinkered with the off button for awhile so he could somehow permantley dismantle it. But only I'd known he were to do that.

"HEY!" Yelled Larry frustratedly. "I didn't tell you to turn that off!"

He then ran over to Tavis and abruptly jumped on his back. For a bit, did I watch as my brother tried to wrestle a tiny teeenager off of him. Eventually did I have to come in. If you'd been downstairs in the house, or a room below the room we were in, you would've heard a lot of thumping.

After Tavis cursed more curse words than he cursed in a week, and I punched and kicked more than I did in normal fights, well Donna came running into the room.

"What the Heck is going on in here?" She was wearing a cooking apron, and held a bottle of cleaner in her hand. "I'm trying to get people out of here(it obviously hadn't been a success since there was loud booming music still being heard, and I think there was a couple in the next room...), and I can hardly be heard when all this thumping is being heard from downstairs!"

"Tavvy and Gain were fighting," Melvin said. Pointing at us. "Because Larry wanted to be a doofus."

Yeah, we kind of had forgotten the kids had been in the room when Tavis and I were fighting off Larry. But like I said, Tavis was doing the swearing.

"Don't call me that!" Screamed Larry sniveoulousy. "You BOW DOWN TO ME Melvin."

We couldn't believe Will actually hung out with this guy.

Donna ran over to him and shoved him against a wall. "Do you want me to call your parents. They'd hate to know their Lair Lair has been bad." Her voice sounded like a baby on the last part.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. "Or I'm gonna call the police on assault on all your butts."

I knew Tavis'd been about to say something, and before he did do that. I gave him a look that told him that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

Then the look he gave back to me said:_ "But Brother he's clearly a little sh..."_

My look said: _"His threats aren't empty."_

He just shook his head, chuckling.

After Donna dealt with Larry, she pulled us aside. "Okay, I'm going to be nice and take the kids back home. I'm sorry for all the disrespect Larry has shown, he gets counseling, and the counselors tell him he has a personailty disorder... they say their's nothing to be done about it. I just gave him some meds he forgot to take, so he's tranquil right now."

We nodded understandingly, but it didn't go without a remark from Tavis. "Oh, so I was right, I'd been thinkin' the kid had problems. Jumping on my back.. good thing Gan, you did show 'em whos the big guys here."

I shook my head and gave him a smirk. "Tavis, you know what we jus did wasn't right." I turn and look at Donna. "Well, if you're here when he wakes up can you possibly tell him we're sorry for what we did?"

She nods. Her bright red lip stick glimmering in the dim light. "No problem. I'll get the kids home, I'm having Cassie, a friend of mine, getting things under control around here. If you guys wanna stay you can, I'll tell her not to kick you guys out."

We shook our heards, and declined the offer. No kids on our backs anymore, Tavis and I just wanted to get out of this crowded house. There was so much unlimited space we could take, and the smell of burning plant as well.

As Donna took the kids out of the room, and Larry lulled off to sleep. We quickly ran down the steps and we were soon out the back door into an alley.

* * *

**A/N: Jus' so you know Melvin and her brothers in this AU are probably about ten, 12-ish? and yeah, they probably shouldn't be watching scary movies. Kids these days...**

**8 more chapters to go until this story is finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I absolutely do not own the Teen Titans show nor the fictional crime fighting group, nor the songs mentioned in the chapter. Goes to rightful owners. Trust me.**

**A THUNDER AND LIGHTNING AU STORY**

**CHAPTER 4**

Walking through the alley neighborhood we were in, we started doing something we loved to do which was "play".

My brother and I could get annoying.

if you considered off-key singing, drumming on trashcans with broken pipes, and throwing rocks at buildings and windows annoying, then yeah, go ahead yell at us. But why ruin our fun?!

So we were doing all of those things. We were crooning Take on Me by Aha, and then we switched off to Hotel California. We were halfway through In the Air Tonight when a couple of teens suddenly appeared around us.

They were all clad in their PJs as if they were woken from didn't look happy either, rather grumpy if you tell me.

Tavis and I quickly stopped "playing."

"You realize," said the guy who was giving us a hard glare, his eyes covered in shades. "That people actually go to sleep this time of night?!"

We shrugged and smirked at them. Like we gave a popsicle stick if people actually woke up dancing and singing every morning. Whatever helped them get through it was all that mattered.

"You all are not very nice." Said the girl who looked like the girl Donna fought, but different at the same time. Instead she had auburn hair, emerald eyes, and utterly tan skin that would match an orange contrast to dark hair, and dark eyes like Koma had.

"Come on ya'll, you really think disturbing the peace and quiet is good?" Said the guy who was able-bodied and had a very strong build that rivaled mine. I was going to say something but as usual Lightning spoke up for both of us which I didn't mine.

"Sure," replied Tavis with one of his loose snide grins. "But we're just going to go back to our 'playing'. Right brother?" He looked at me, I nodded. "Yes, brother." I agreed.

"You two do know we have the right to arrest you?" said another girl, she seemed a little creepy considering I couldn't see her appearance in the dark like I could see the others. It was as if she were invisible. Her voice wasn't really a great add in to her seemly dark appearance; her voice monotone and emotionless.

"Look brother, they really think we believe they can arrest us." Tavis laughed and I chuckled, you know I had to agree with my brother there, these group of teens would really adjourn the fact thinking they can arrest us. However I stopped laughing. Could they really arrest us?

Tavis continued laughing until the one in shades said something.

"Fine, if you want it that way we do have the right to arrest you." I looked at Tavis whom seemed bursting with annoyance. Nervously staring at the group of teens Tavis and I did what we thought was best, and to tell you the truth I didn't like how they were messing with our "playing."

Doing what I did best I started out for the one in the group of teens who hadn't said anything.

"OKay, c'mon dudes we aren't here to arrest you. We just want you guys to stay quiet for the neighborhood and all..." I guess he could see I wasn't buying what he was saying, 'cause I kept trying to give him a punch which for some reason I didn't feel the right to do. He really did seem like he didn't want to fight, so I stopped for a moment.

Tavis on the other-hand was fighting the creepy one. She was trying to kick him but he kept shielding and blocking every kick she threw at him. I smiled at that scene for a moment until the buff one that "rivaled my strength" came at me with a sucker punch. I groaned as I got up and somehow I knew the one with the green hair whom was trying to convince me, didn't have me totally convinced.

For a while there, brother and I were winning but our fighting came to halt soon after the green one talked to me. "Why are you guys doing this?"

"You ruined are playing," I replied, aiming a punch at him, however he dodged it with ease while still trying to talk to me. "All you guys are doing is fighting us for no reason, dude if you guys played somewhere different maybe not around a neighborhood, it would've worked out more."

I sighed and didn't say anything for a while. He did have a point, maybe if Tavis and I fought somewhere else maybe things would've worked out for the better. Looking at Tavis-who was still fighting, but this time it was the stern one with the shades. "Brother," he said staring at me, "fight him!"

The green one didn't' say anything, he just gave me a look. Sighing again I stopped doing what I was doing and looked at my brother again, and he was still tussling with the raven haired dude.

"Look," I said to the green haired dude defeatedly, "You and your friends don't have to be wet blankets. If anything, you guys should go to that house a couple blocks away that has this loudass party goin' on."

"My names Gar jus' to let ya know." He held out his hand to me. "And my friends and I don't live in that neighborhood. We do neighborhood watch here. We honestly don't mean to be wet blankets, we jus' don't like trouble in our neighborhood."

In some messed up sort of way I actually wanted to agree with Gar, but shoot. Tavis was still trying to fight, and he was sort of having a problem. Especially when that auburn girl was about to come up behind him and kick him somewhere I'd hate to be kicked. So what I did was take ahold of my brother by the arm and drag him away from the group of neighborhood watchers.

"Bro!" I yelled sternly and patiently. "We should stop."

He immediately shoved himself away from me and gave me a pissed off look. "You're gonna give 'em the f_king upperhand! What the Hell?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, you know we're better than this. Lets jus' be cool and go somewhere else."

I start to grab his hand again, but you know what Tavis did. He hit me. The hit could've been considered a punch.

So basically this is what the fight was like:

Me: Bro, listen!

Tavis:...(punching me in the arm)

Me: Bro, you gotta listen. You know Mom and Dad wouldn't like what you're doing!"

Tavis:(punching me in the face)

Me:...

So, yeah. I was trying to tell Tavis something and get though to him, and Gar and his cronies were watching us make fools of ourselves. It was embrassing and ironic.

Eventually my brother did come to his senses, and he apologized to me. Heck yeah. He NEEDED too. He should be glad I've learned to control my temper. Or the neighborhood watch would've needed to take us to the hospital.

"You guys done now?" Askedthe raven haired dude(I would later on find out his name was Richard Grayson who was son of Bruce Wayne when I'd read the newspaper) "Because you guys could kiss and make up and go somewhere else."

I swear Tavis would've said something about his meaness, but I think we both understood that he was probably just grumpy since we had woken him up as well as his friends in the middle of the night, and it was pretty late. But still, he had a peice of plywood up his butt.

I only learned the names of Richard and Gar. I never did get the two girls names, but ah, maybe I wasn't worried about them and I only wanted Tavis and I to get outta here.

Therefore we left and went to the lake that was badly polluted and located by the gas station where we always ate our grub at.

And it pains me to tell you reader that we were to only be bothered of our playing again. Yet I don't know why in the heck that would be. Sure, we were throwing wrappers.. old bottles, maybe Tavis peed in the lake but it's not like anyone saw us. Considering how late in the night it did get.

Guess I was wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING!" A guy in a scuba diving outfit yelled angrily as he ran over to us.

Tavis and I immediately threw our hands up in defense. Because I'd about thrown a bag of dog feces I found into the lake. And Tavis had at the right moment zipped up.

"Hi?" I managed to have escape from my lips, trying not to react intimidated by this guy. "We were doin' nothin'!"

He crossed his arms. "Doing nothing, eh? I saw you guys messing with my lake, I could sense it."

What?

Sense the lake?

This guy sounded like a lunatic if you asked me.

"So you're like a fish boy, or somethin'?" I asked with geunine curiosity.

Yet, I don't think he thought my question as genuine because he went into this hour long rant or lecture about being eco friendly, and what harm is being done to water and oceans, and... I'd kinda spaced out at times, honestly.

"If you're so worried about the lake Merman," challenged Tavis, "then why won't you live in it? Give us a break."

"Give you guys a break?! The guy threw his hands up in exasperation. "You guys were doing horrible things to this lake. You're glad my club members weren't here with me, or your butts would've been on the line!"

Tavis snorted. "Okaaaay."

"I could call the cops."

"What would be the complaint?" Tavis then held an imaginary phone up to his ear and did an imitaion of the tree huggers voice. "'Uh, yeah. Police needs to come down here, 'cause I could SENSE some boys doin' harm to my pretty, beautiful, gorgeous lake, so yeah. They need to be arrested, like- now'."

I laughed. When my brother did BS like that, I couldn't help but laugh. My brother was more verbal, and I was more physical. That is how we balanced each other out.

Hey, I wasn't saying my brother could fight. He could hold his own for awhile, but I couldn't talk trash to save my life.

The tree hugger closed his eyes briefly and tightened his fist while looking up at the sky. Obviously trying to release some anger. "I'm going to call the cops. And you'll see who'll be laughing then. You guys will be sorry."

Tavis and I looked at each other before running away from the weird water dude. We didn't want anything on our record, and we kinda knew he wasn't bluffing so. Let's be fair.

And while we ran from the dude I begin to realize some things. Like, how our style of playing and having fun probably didn't guarantee everyone's happiness, uh, we were probably a bit too rowdy at times, Tavis probably shouldn't talk so much, we probably shouldn't act so arrogant. I don't know what else because that's all I'll say.

I guess 'playing' is illegal. As well as entering some bar that we probably shouldn't have walked inside of.

This is when we made a new foe.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who the lake dude is? As well as the five sleepy teens who interuptted Gan and Tavis's play time? Anyway, if you care to review, have an idea who's appearing in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any thin' else that needs a disclaimer. **

**A THUNDER AND LIGHTNING AU STORY**

**CHAPTER 5**

So, after we ran a couple miles or blocks Tavis and I ended up stopping at a bar for some cola because we got thirsty after all that running.

I would be lying if I said we didn't get any mean looks when we walked into the bar. We werent particularly naive because we honestly forgot that we had to be past a specific age to be inside a bar. But we passed this bouncer and he didn't seem to notice. So Tavis and my immediate thoughts were, "okay, cool."

We had a couple colas and was laughing at some stupid Rita Farr movie on the TV. I guess the leading man really didn't give a damn about her character. Especially if he just left her like that, and said something so frank to her,

This continued for a couple minutes until we were approached by this dude who had a giant tattoo on his cheek, it was of an X.

"You guys look under age," he said with this hard demeanour, like he was the one to own this bar or something. He had a couple of cronies behind him.

Tavis gave the dude this look like he didn't very well give a crap, but I did. I about broke out in a cold sweat when Tavis gave me a reassuring look, like any minute now we weren't gonna go to jail under suspicion, or for breaking the law.

"Hey," the X dude said pointing at me, "I bet I could beat you at arm wrestling. You look like you lift weights."

That was particularly true. The only time I did actually work out was when I was made to do pushups in gym, or when playing the drums... If you considered that working out itself. Truly, playing the drums did a number on my arms. Therefore I say to X cheek dude, "ah, we'll leave. We probably aren't supposed to be here as it is—"

Tavis cut me off. "Bro, stop being such a pansy. You probably can beat this dude at arm wrestling and all of his cronies too."

X dude frowned at Tavis's remark scratching his nose. "Well, I'll be the judge of that when we get this thing started. Are you in?"

I was going to shake my head, but my brother glared at me with scrutiny and maybe I could give this dude a talking to with my strength.

Arm wrestling started immediately. Tavis was behind me rooting for me, and tables and chairs were shuffled out the way. Everyone in the bar who had drinks in their hands and buzzed smiles, as well as waiters and collar workers looked on at Jason and me. Yeah, I found out that the dude who I was arm wrestling's name was Jason Todd, but he went by the pseudonym Xavier Redding for some reason. But Jason Todd was a name easier to remember, and he was a mean guy.

Admittedly, the dude had strength, he had the flex and ability to arm wrestle me without straining anything, but I had that too. So that is why the game was at an anticipating standstill. Who was going to beat the infamous Jason Todd?

"Gan, you can so do this!" Tavis said encouragingly, "'member when we were eight and you broke my arm. We were doing the exact same thing!—come on! You can break this pricks arm too, can't ya?!"

Sweat beads came about on my temple, and Jason almost got me. But my leverage stopped that diabolical from happening. Thank The Lord.

Eventually my arm was going to art smart his arm. For real, it was. Yet, you know who kept that from happening? The very man who started this competitive ordeal.

He broke his hand away from mines so abruptly that I almost fell back in my chair, Tavis prevented that though. Man, I have the greatest brother in the world.

Anyway, Jason stood up(his cronies appeared behind him again once more) and he held out his hand in a way that said "gimme!" "Gimme!"

Tavis said, "what are you tryin' to say dude?"

The tattooed guy laughed and everyone else in the room along with him laughed too. Every one stared at Tavis and me like we were to know better.

"Pay up," one of the cronies said, "you owe X some nuggets."

"What?" My brother said. "We owe him some take out?"

"No! Stupido! You owe him some money!"

"We don't have that!" Tavis and I say in unison.

"Gan was about to beat you Jason, and you didn't like that. You a-ss!"

"What did you jus' say to me? Hold up! Everybody what did this litte twit jus' say to me?"

Yeah, I knew that his question was rhetorical. But his repertoire was obnoxious.

"My bro called you a donkey!"

Tavis continued, "I mean, what stupid nymph has a tattoo on their face? Yeah, you!"

Jason balled up his fist. "Watch it!"

Gaily my brother still continued, "you probably need some money to take that X off your face. What does the X stand for? That you're wrong, that you're an error, an imbecilic little—"

"You called for it!"

We ran. Out that bar. Into the unknown. We didn't want to be mince meat.

* * *

**thanks to whoever reviews, faves, or follows**.


End file.
